Cambio de Planes
by FeeRguez21
Summary: Las parejas más felices del instituto tienen un cambio imprevisto ahora que deben crecer e ir a la universidad, recordando cómo eran antes y teniendo un repentino encuentro con el pasado ocho años después
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA!**

**No pude resistirme a subir la historia... la tengo escrita desde hace un par de meses y no resistia más **

**Tendremos un poco de Klaine, Fabrery, Brittana y algunas parejas más**

**La actualizacion de esta historia sera los días Jueves **

**Ni los personajes ni la serie es de mi propiedad si fuera asi a mis hermanas Klainers les prometo que habria mucho Klex :3 ...¡Wanky!**

**Espero que les guste como mis otras historias ya que posiblemente sea la ultima que escriba...y espero sus reviews**

**Y un agradecimiento en especial a Candy Criss (Agar) y a Laura Andrea (SantyPooh) por ayudarme a motivarme para subir la historia... **

* * *

**-8 AÑOS ANTES-**

-Kurt; ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Vamos a llegar tarde a la graduación- Pregunto Blaine tocando la puerta del dormitorio de su novio

-Blaine, Sabes lo difícil que es para mí arreglar a cuatro chicas, es toda una rutina- Grito Kurt

-Tranquilo Cejas, Porcelana es tan delicado en ese aspecto- Menciono Santana abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Kurt donde se estaban arreglando las chicas

-¿Por qué están ustedes dentro de su habitación? – Dijo Blaine en tono de celos y viendo a las chicas maquillarse y observando a Kurt arreglando el cabello de Brittany

-Kurt nos dejó arreglarnos con él- menciono Rachel

-Tardo bastante con el cuero cabelludo de Berry por eso no se ha apurado- Menciono Santana de nuevo y Rachel giraba sus ojos

-Pe…Pero ustedes son mujeres y él es hombre-

-Tranquilo, es totalmente de tu propiedad, aunque adentro estemos las chicas más sensuales de todo Ohio, Kurt es todo tuyo Blaine- Menciono Quinn con una sonrisa

-Pero…- Menciono Blaine

-Tranquilo, ya casi termino con Britt, además la graduación es en tres horas, tengo el tiempo perfectamente medido-Menciono Kurt dándole un beso a Blaine

* * *

Las tres horas pasaron y comenzó la ceremonia, las chicas odiaban la idea de usar una túnica y birrete ya que arruinaba sus peinados y no podían lucir los hermosos vestidos que estaban utilizando ese día, muchos de ellos estaban nerviosos por las decisiones que habían tomado...

-Como muestra de Fuerza, Valentía, Coraje, Talento y como un excelente icono de la moda; Teniendo una beca en Artes Dramáticas en la Prestigiada **Universidad de NYADA…Kurt Hummel**- Mencionaba Emma

Kurt caminaba hacia el escenario, posaba para la foto y tomaba su lugar con los demás graduados

-Esta chica a pesar de todo es muestra de Creatividad, Inocencia, Dedicación y Talento; Teniendo su lugar asegurado en la **Universidad de Nueva York…Brittany Pierce-** Ella subió al escenario con una media sonrisa dejando a todos confundidos…En especial a Santana

-Britt, pensé que irías a la misma universidad que Santana- menciono Kurt con voz baja cuando ella llego a su lado

-Hubo un cambio de planes, te cuento al terminar la ceremonia- dijo viéndolo con una mirada triste

-Continuando con el reconocimiento a los alumnos más talentosos, perteneciente a más de 4 clubs, Talentoso, Guapo, Valiente y Dedicado; Obteniendo más de 120 puntos en el examen universitario y teniendo una beca en la prestigiada U**niversidad de Michigan…Blaine Anderson**- Blaine sonrío de manera nerviosa mientras recorría el escenario poniéndose atrás de su novio quien tenía la expresión confundida y triste

-Una de las mejores estudiantes de McKinley, Animadora, Perteneciente a 2 clubes extracurriculares y Excelente Alumna; Teniendo su lugar asegurado en la **Universidad Yale…Quinn Fabray**- Una Quinn segura y sonriente tomo su diploma y tomo su lugar a lado de Blaine

-Debemos reconocer a las personas decididas que sostienen la actitud dura y desafiante, sin olvidar la Belleza, Talento, Carisma, Personalidad y Decisión de esta alumna; Teniendo beca en Baile Profesional en la **Universidad de Louisville…Santana López**- Santana miro con enojo a Brittany y poso para después tomar su lugar al otro lado de Kurt, aunque se supone que iría de lado de Brittany

-Y por ultimó pero menos importante, Perteneciente a todos los Clubes Extracurriculares de McKinley, Judía, Decidida, Fuerte y Talentosa; Teniendo su lugar asegurado para estudiar Artes Dramáticas en **NYADA…Rachel Berry**- Rachel sonreía, la habían aceptado en NYADA, tomo su diploma y al momento de tomar su lugar con los graduados le dedico una mirada a Quinn

Todos los graduados lanzaron sus birretes que simbolizaba que la ceremonia terminó, mientras todos los padres felicitaban a sus hijos recién graduados Kurt y Brittany hablaban sobre el cambio de Universidad de la rubia en el salón del Club Glee

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?- preguntaba Kurt

-Meses después de haberle dicho a Santana que iría a su misma universidad mi mamá consiguió un ascenso en su trabajo y nos enviaron a Nueva York…-

-No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho- Entro Santana gritando

-Santy…-

-Nada de Santy…No puedo creer que me hayas ilusionado que íbamos a ir a la misma universidad juntas y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas una con la otra-Menciono al mismo tiempo que entraba Blaine, Rachel y Quinn al salón y observando a las chicas -Eres una maldita egoísta- Dijo soltando una cachetada a la rubia

Todos se quedaron congelados y observando la expresión de Santana al haberle pegado a su novia

-Tal vez lo sea, o como tú has dicho una vez, tal vez fui estúpida, pero estoy siendo aún más estúpida al quedarme a lado de una chica que no apoya mis sueños-

Santana volvió a levantar su mano

-Adelante, hazlo-

Santana la bajo

-Es todo, Terminamos- dijo Santana de manera fría y Brittany por su lado comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo del salón

-¿NYADA? No recuerdo haberte ayudado en tu audición Rachel- reclamaba Quinn

-Este es mi sueño, tú fuiste quien decidiste irte a Yale-

-Yale es mi sueño con la diferencia de que lo tengo desde que tengo 4 años Rachel, te lo dije, y a diferencia de ti estuviste conmigo el día que recibí mi carta de aprobación y en cambio tu nunca me mencionaste nada sobre NYADA-

-NO ERA IMPORTANTE DECIRTELO- grito Rachel

-¿NO ERA IMPORTANTE DECIRMELO?- grito Quinn

-NO, NO LO ERA-

-¿POR QUÉ NO BERRY?-

-POR QUE SABIA QUE NO TE ALEGRARIAS POR MI, QUE YO ESTE CONSIGUIENDO MIS SUEÑOS Y TU TE ESTAS CONFORMANDO CON UN ESTUPIDO E INFANTIL SUEÑO-

-Estas siendo muy dura Rachel-

-No me importa, porque NYADA es mi futuro Y TU YA NO ESTAS EN EL- dijo Rachel aventando el collar que le había dado Quinn desde que se habían hecho novias y saliendo furiosa hacia el estacionamiento

-¿Michigan?- Preguntaba Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos

-Fui aceptado ahí- Contesto Blaine con voz ronca

-¿Cuándo planeabas decirme?- dijo Kurt acariciando la mejilla de Blaine

-Hoy, antes de la graduación-Dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt -Lo siento queria decirtelo pero estaban ellas...-

-Supongo que no quieres tener que viajar kilómetros y horas de un lado a otro solo para seguir conmigo- Dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos

-Kurt…- mencionaba Blaine mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Te estoy dejando ser libre para que cumplas tus sueños en Michigan...pero siempre te amare- Kurt no resistía las lágrimas en sus ojos -Y si algun dia decides volver...estare esperando por ti-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a llorar, Blaine no sabia que decir

-Creo que fue un término más tranquilo que el de las chicas- menciono Blaine aun llorando

-Así tenía que ser-

Kurt no estaba tan seguro de que eso era lo que quería pero debía ser así, era lo mejor y ambos lo sabían

Ambos compartieron su último gran beso y un largo abrazo antes de despedirse en el estacionamiento con las manos y caminando a sus respectivos automóviles donde Kurt antes de subir a su automovil vio a Blaine marcharse y con el su corazon...


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA!**

**Solo por esta semana cambiare los dias de actualizacion, mañana actualizare Amigo Mecanico y el Jueves When You Found Me, espero les guste este capitulo y un especial gracias a OTHERBOY, CANDY CRISS, NAOMIGLEEKHUMMEL ****Y SANTYPOOH por sus reviews**

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

**-6 AÑOS ANTES-**

**[NEW YORK KURT/RACHEL/BRITTANY]**

-Hare la audición para Fanny Brice en la nueva producción de Funny Girl- decía Rachel emocionada

-Dios mío Rachel eso es increíble- decía Brittany

-Conseguirás el papel, lo sé- decía Kurt

Después de la graduación, se mudaron juntos, la mamá de Brittany consiguió el ascenso en California y Britt para no tener que dejar la escuela y todas sus oportunidades en NY decidió mudarse con Rachel y Kurt

-Lo sé, hare la audición en una semana-

-Bueno entonces deberíamos salir a celebrar- dijo Kurt

Los chicos se arreglaron y partieron su camino hacia Divanes Club, se acercaron a la barra donde comenzaron con las bebidas

Después de lo que había pasado ya dos años atrás Brittany no había salido con nadie, el recuerdo de Santana aún estaba presente hasta que vio en el piano a una chica con cabellera morena y con rayos rosas, vestía un traje escotado y sin duda le sonreía

-¿Britt?- preguntaba Kurt

-¿Si?- contesto

-¿A quién miras?- dijo Rachel

Ambos chicos miraron a la chica que le sonreía a su amiga

-Ve a hablarle- dijo Rachel

-No podría-

-Claro que sí, ya no eres la Brittany de Preparatoria, Es momento que nos demuestres a Kurt y a mí la nueva Brittany de la que siempre hablas-

Brittany tomo eso como un reto, se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia ella

-Hola, ¿Que harás el próximo viernes?- pregunto directamente

La chica miro a Brittany, le sonrió y dijo

-Saldré contigo-

-Bien, este es mi numero...llámame-

-Lo hare, por cierto me llamo **Danielle**-

-Brittany-

Ambas chicas sonrieron y Brittany se retiró hacia la mesa de nuevo

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Kurt

-Tengo una cita el próximo viernes-

Ambos chicos pidieron una ronda más de bebidas y Brittany no rompía la mirada que sostenía con Danielle

-¿Disculpa, te gustaría cantar conmigo?- dijo un chico dirigiéndose a Rachel

-Claro-

Se levantó, fueron a pedir la canción y ambos chicos cantaron "Control"

-Me llamo **Finn**- le dijo terminando la canción

-Rachel- le sonrió, intercambiaron números y Rachel se acercó a la barra con el

La noche pasaba y no había nada de acción para Kurt, Brittany había salido con Danielle a hablar fuera y Rachel platicaba con Finn, decidió salir del club y caminar a casa

Kurt caminaba por una de las calles que conducía a su casa, se había puesto los audífonos, ignoraba todo, al llegar se lavó la cara y se puso cómodo, tomo una botella de soda y se dirigió a su habitación, encendió la computadora y entro a su Facebook

Veía lo mismo, nuevos diseños, las promocionales de Proyect Runway, hasta que algo en especial le hizo detener

**"«Blaine Anderson tiene una relación con Sebastián Smytle»"**

Kurt cerro la computadora y comenzó a llorar y maldecir por llorar, la única persona que había estado con él en los momentos más difíciles ahora estaba con alguien más, Kurt lloro por un largo rato, después se sintió mareado, tomo una sudadera y salió a caminar, iba tan distraído que golpeo con otra persona

-Lo siento- dijo Kurt con la mirada abajo

-¿Estas bien?- respondió la otra persona

-Si- dijo mirando a la persona

Vio al chico que estaba frente a él y con las manos en sus brazos, alto, cabello moreno, lentes y delineador negro y ojos grises, o con un tono distinto a los normales

-Me llamo **Elliott**-

-Kurt-

-¿A dónde ibas tan tarde?-

-A caminar un poco, no me siento muy bien- dijo separándose de Elliott

-¿Te molestaría si te acompaño?-

-¿Eres un asesino en serie?- pregunto nervioso

-No pero podemos descubrir si tú lo eres- dijo haciendo reír a Kurt

-De acuerdo, caminemos psicópata- menciono con una pequeña sonrisa, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar

* * *

**[LOUSVILLE SANTANA]**

-¿Entonces hiciste eso al saber que no vendría aquí contigo?- pregunto **Dana**, la compañera de cuarto de Santana

-Estuvo mal, todos saben que era incapaz de golpear a Brittany, pero te juro que no sentí cuando lo hice, quise arrepentirme y cuando la vi correr quería ir tras de ella, pero no puede-

-¿Crees que hubiera cambiado algo si hubieras ido tras de ella?-

-No, y aunque así fuera, ella ahora me odia-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

-Porque me ha borrado de su Facebook, no responde mis Whats App, dejo de seguirme en Twitter…-

-¿Has probado una video llamada?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya sabes Skype… es muy dificil que puedas borrar la cuenta en Skype y más si se te olvida tu contraseña o tu nombre de usuario pero si ella no ha cambiado de computadora y su sesión no está cerrada puede que tengas una oportunidad de hablar con ella así-

-Pero han pasado dos años, no creo que aun sienta algo por mí-

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando intentaste acostarte conmigo-

Santana movió la cabeza negativamente

-Estabas tan borracha que dijiste su nombre, y cuando te dije que quien era comenzaste a decir que lo sentías y espere más de año y medio en saber porque estabas tan arrepentida esa noche-

-Intentare con Skype-

-Hazlo, hazle saber que la amas y deja de jugar con los sentimientos de Líame-

* * *

**[ESTADOS UNIDOS: YALE QUINN]**

-Quinn, iras a la fiesta de Jaquel-

-Claro, nos vemos ahí-

Quinn había salido de su clase de Química, había decidido abandonar Yale para ir por Rachel pero supuso que ella estaba mejor, así que comenzó de nuevo, sin rastros de su "época lésbica", ahora era la hetera más codiciada de Yale, todos deseaban a Quinn Fabray

Quinn mantenía los mejores promedios y si su beca lo permitía podía pedir un puesto de excelencia en una gran empresa que tenía Yale

Rachel no era más que un pensamiento vagante escondido en el recuerdo de la chica que le hizo sentir muchas cosas, pero ahora era solo ella contra el mundo, la hacía sentir pequeña pero a la vez fuerte, Rachel no la había considerado en la decisión de su universidad y habían terminado por eso mismo

Quinn había cambiado, a pesar de amar la gimnasia no se había metido en el grupo de porristas, era la que más clubs tenía en su expediente y era parte del comité de alumnos ejemplares, tenía su fotografía en el estante de excelencia

Pero siempre que se trataba de ligar era indiferente, fría y dificil por eso la hacía atractiva

Rachel y ella se habían encontrado en Ohio hace un año en Día de Acción de Gracias, se habían visto al entrar Quinn a Breaksticks y Rachel salía por su cartera en el automóvil de sus padres, Rachel le había sonreído y ella estuvo a punto de sonreírle cuando la frase más dolorosa aparecía en su mente

**"NYADA ES MI FUTURO Y TU YA NO ESTAS EN EL"**

Después de esa frase, ella hizo lo que la Nueva Quinn Fabray hacía en Yale, la miro ilusionándola con un saludo para después tratarla como una persona más, camino en frente de ella sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás y al hacerlo sonrió ampliamente, sin remordimientos lo único que podía indicar era que

**Rachel Barbra Berry estaba en el olvido**

* * *

**[MICHIGAN BLAINE]**

-¿Estás seguro de ponerlo en Facebook?- decía Sebastián

-Estoy seguro, ya no quiero ocultarlo- respondió Blaine

En ese momento se vio un pequeño cuadro que decía

**"Blaine Anderson tiene una relación con Sebastián Smytle"**

-Amor debo irme, voy a terminar mi tarea de Física- dijo Blaine cerrando su Facebook

-De acuerdo- menciono Sebastián

Se despidieron con un beso y Blaine se fue

Caminando hacia su apartamento, saco su celular, quito la clave de las fotografías y observo la primera foto que tenía con Sebastián, no sonrió

Siguió viendo las fotografías hasta que otra le hizo detenerse y sentarse en el parque en frente de su apartamento, era l**a primera foto que se tomó junto a Kurt, ambos sonreían, Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa, Blaine recordaba ese día, ambos habían ido a la playa y habían hecho un castillo de arena que Blaine jugando con un niño a que era Gotzilla lo destruyo, al recordar ese momento había sonreído, y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas**

Entro a su apartamento, espero un momento, medito las cosas, tomo su celular y marco el único número que conocía mejor que el de él mismo…

Mientras tanto **el otro móvil se movía en la mesa de trabajo en un apartamento en la ciudad de New York**


	3. Chapter 3

**-5 AÑOS Y MEDIO ANTES-**

**[NEW YORK KURT/BRITTANY/RACHEL]**

-Los ensayos me están matando- dijo Rachel al entrar al apartamento

-Chicos ¿Han visto mi gato?- dijo Brittany saliendo de su cuarto

-Ni idea- dijo Kurt

-Ah Hola Elliott- dijo Rachel sonriéndole

-Rachel- dijo con una sonrisa

-Demonios- dijo Brittany

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kurt

-Se supone que en Fondue for two iba a entrevistar y jugar botella con mi gato y ahora se ha ido-

-¿Y porque no lo haces con nosotros?- dijo Rachel

-Claro, traeré la cámara, llama a Finn- dijo gritando

Rachel llevaba saliendo con Finn exactamente medio año, al igual que Brittany y Danielle, Kurt y Elliott eran buenos amigos aunque siempre pasaban tiempo junto, más tiempo que el que comúnmente estaría un amigo con otro, ambos estaba enamorados de ellos mismos pero no se atrevían a confesarlo…aun no ya que Brittany grababa todo en vivo

-¿Qué jugaremos?- pregunto Finn

-Botella- dijo Danielle

-Interesante…Kurt pon la música-

Los chicos tomaban un poco de vino, las primeras rondas eran tranquilas, hasta que el calor de la bebida llegaba a su sistema…entonces vendría lo interesante

-Elliott verdad o reto- decía Rachel muy feliz

-Reto-

-Quiero que beses a alguien de manera profunda…quien tú quieras-

Elliott la miro nervioso, los chicos comenzaron a reírse, Kurt sintió las manos de alguien en sus mejillas, volteo y no pudo hacer nada ya que Elliott lo estaba besando, solo se separaron un segundo para tomar aire y el siguiente beso fue profundo, las manos de Kurt viajaban por todo el cuerpo de Elliott y este también hacia lo mismo

-Ok, es suficiente- dijo Danielle después se dio cuenta que Rachel y Finn se besaban, entonces tomo a Brittany y la beso

-¿Está todo bien entre nosotros?- dijo Elliott al separarse de Kurt en voz media

-Somos amigos-

-No quiero serlo- dijo Elliott

-¿Entonces?-

Elliott se enderezo, hizo un sonido y las dos parejas se separaron

-Quiero que frente a tus amigos y a todo el mundo en YouTube se entere que me gustas-

-Elliott…-

-Kurt Hummel… ¿Serias mi novio?-

Kurt lo miro y lo beso

-Si- le susurro

Los chicos sonreían. Al final del video, Brittany se dio cuenta que todo estaba como EN VIVO en su página, registro los usuarios después de dar por terminado el video y encontró un usuario bastante familiar **"AnderBla21"**

* * *

**[MICHIGAN BLAINE]**

Blaine no sabía que decir después de ver lo que había visto en la página de Brittany, quería hablar con Kurt, habían pasado años, Blaine estaba a punto de graduarse, había cometido un error al separarse de Kurt, sentía algo dentro de él cuándo lo vio besándose con el otro chico, el conocía ese sentimiento como una persona, estaba celoso, lo reconocía, le dolía verlo con alguien más, ese día cerro su computadora, apago las luces de su apartamento, fue a su habitación, se aventó a la cama, alcanzo sus audífonos, puso su música pero cada canción albergaba un recuerdo de Kurt

"¿Estarás ahí cuando llegue mi carta?" pregunto Kurt

"Lo estaré" afirmo

"¿Qué hay de ti, ya tienes universidad?"

"No, ninguna"

"¿Me olvidaras?

"Nunca, siempre estaré pensando en ti"

"Te amo Blaine"

"Yo más"

Todo había sido mentira, él ya había sido aceptado en Michigan, le daba miedo romper el corazón de Kurt, todas las ilusiones, todos sus planes estaban pendiendo de un hilo en ese momento ya que no sabía cómo manejar su admisión

Mientras Kurt ensayaba para su presentación en NYADA, Blaine se había visto un par de dias con el que ahora era su novio…Sebastián, no le orgullecía el hecho de que el chico con el que había engañado dos veces a Kurt ahora era su novio, Kurt no sabía nada sobre Sebastián, así que era una ventaja, inconscientemente su mente le realizo una mala jugada al marcar el número de Kurt

Blaine reacciono y cuando iba a colgar escucho una voz tranquila

-¿Hola?-

-¿Kurt?-

-¿Bl…Blaine?-

-Hola-

-Hola ¿Todo está bien?-

-Si, solo que quería saber si era verdad-

-¿Qué?- pregunto tranquilamente

-Que ese chico es tu pareja-

Kurt se sorprendió ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Lo es-

-¡No puedo creerlo!- esbozo Blaine en tono de molesto

-¿Qué?-

-Que ya tengas una pareja a pesar de lo que me dijiste-

-Yo no fui quien rompió esa promesa, por si no lo recuerdas tú fuiste el primero en tener a alguien más-

-Pero acaso tú no pensaste en que sentiría al enterarme que ya tienes novio- expreso Blaine molesto

-¿Y tú pensaste en mi cuando lo hiciste? Yo creo que no, y si solo hablaste para eso entonces es momento que cuelgue, pero antes de hacerlo quiero que te quede claro algo…Yo espere casi 3 años para tener pareja no que tú, 2 años o menos ya tenías pareja y apostaría a que lo tenías desde antes de ponerlo en tu Facebook…-

-¡KURT!- Grito Blaine

-Hasta luego Blaine-

La línea quedo en silencio, Blaine se sentía impotente, pero sabía que en el fondo Kurt tenía razón, no tenía derecho de ponerse así ya que él no había pensado lo que Kurt sentiría, tomo sus llaves y salió de su casa molesto y su mente solo pensaba en una sola cosa

"Si Kurt ya tiene alguien más era el momento de que Blaine asegurara su futuro con la persona que ahora estaba con el"

Camino hacia la primera tienda y entro, con grandes frustraciones y planes acelerado

* * *

**¿QUE IRA A HACER BLAINE? **

**FALTA MUY POCO PARA QUE LAS PAREJAS SE VUELVAN A VER POR PRIMERA VEZ DESPUES DE 3 AÑOS **

**¡UN SALUDO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-5 AÑOS ANTES PT.1-**

**[MICHIGAN BLAINE]**

-Sebastián debo ir a Nueva York- decía Blaine saliendo de la habitación de la casa que compartía con su novio

-¿Por qué?- contesto Sebastián

-Al…Al parecer Rachel invito a todos al estreno de Funny Girl- respondió nervioso

-¿Cuándo es?-

-Mañana ¿Quisieras acompañarme?-

-Quisiera pero tengo el proyecto de ciencias y es para la próxima semana- respondió

-Me hubiera gustado que vinieras conmigo- comento un poco triste

-También a mí pero te lo compensare-

Blaine se despidió de su novio con un largo beso, después beso su mano donde se podía observar la sortija de compromiso que ambos tenían, ambos estaban felizmente comprometidos, Blaine volvió a la habitación y empaco sus cosas, se despidió de Sebastián y tomo un taxi al aeropuerto

* * *

**[YALE QUINN]**

-¿Iras?- pregunto Noah viendo el correo de invitacion de Rachel

-Tengo que ir, a pesar de todo es mi amiga, y veré a mis demás amigos-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?-

-Claro-

Ambos empacaron y salieron hacia el aeropuerto

* * *

**[LOUSVILLE SANTANA]**

-Esta es tu oportunidad- decía Dana

-¿Y si me rechaza?-

-Entonces ya podrás tomar una decisión-

-No he empacado y no compre el boleto-

Dana se levantó de su cama, saco una maleta del ropero y un sobre

-Tu vuelo es dentro de dos horas-

-Dana…-

-Ve y recupérala- le dijo abrazándola

Santana sonrió…Al fin volvería a ver a Brittany

* * *

**[NEW YORK RACHEL/KURT/BRITTANY]**

-Estoy muy nerviosa- decía

Rachel al llegar de su

Ensayo

-Es tu Opening Night mañana- dijo Brittany

-Todos estaremos apoyándote, lo sabes- dijo Elliott

-Lo sé, pero y si sale mal, si desafino, no quiero que pase algo…-

-Tranquila paranoica, todo saldrá bien- dijo Kurt

Elliott se fue después de la cena, Rachel estaba nerviosa por otro asunto y no exactamente era su Opening Night

-Chicos debo hablar con ustedes- dijo Rachel

Kurt y Brittany fueron a la sala donde estaba Rachel

-He invitado a varias personas en especial a…- No pudo continuar ya que tocaron la puerta

Kurt se levantó a atender, abrió la puerta y vio a Blaine con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Blaine- dijo Rachel desde atrás de Kurt

Kurt se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no había visto a su ex novio desde hace ya tres años

-Hola Kurt- dijo Blaine

-Hola- respondió –Si me disculpan, iré por la correspondencia- dijo saliendo del apartamento

No fue por la correspondencia, salió a fumar un cigarrillo, desde que había terminado con Blaine, y se había mudado con Rachel él había tomado afecto al cigarrillo cuando estaba nervioso o algo por el estilo, ahora era su metáfora

-No pensé que fumaras- dijo Blaine por detrás de Kurt

-Hay muchas cosas que ya no sabes de mi- respondió Kurt –Sé que estas comprometido-

Blaine se quedó helado ¿Quién le había dicho sobre eso?

-Lo estoy, es algo raro- dijo

-Es raro que estés comprometido, cuando dijiste que no habría otra persona-

-Kurt…-

-Tengo una relación, al parecer lo viste hace medio año en el programa de Brittany-

-Lo vi, y me alegra por ti el hecho de que seas feliz de nuevo-

-No quieras cambiar el tema Blaine…Te espere por tres años y tú en menos de dos me cambiaste-

-No fue así- explico Blaine

-¿Entonces?-

-**Salí con el varias veces durante nuestra relación**- soltó Blaine sin pensarlo

-¿Me engañaste?- dijo Kurt dolido

-Bueno…Yo…-

Kurt solo lo miro y camino hacia fuera del edificio, necesitaba tomar aire, necesitaba controlar sus lágrimas, necesitaba a Elliott


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA, SIENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, UN SALUDO A MIS FIELES LECTORAS**

* * *

**-5 AÑOS ANTES PT.2-**

-Bienvenidos a New York- dijo Brittany al llegar al aeropuerto por Quinn y Puck

-Britt- dijo la rubia más alta –Te presento a mi novio, Noah Puckerman- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Noah- dijo Britt abrazando al novio de su amiga

-Brittany es un honor conocerte- dijo Noah

-Bueno ¿Ya tienen donde quedarse?- pregunto Brittany

-Sí, Noah hizo una reservación antes de viajar-

-De acuerdo, vamos a que dejen sus maletas y coman algo…Me alegra tanto que estén aquí-

Los chicos fueron al hotel, la función de Rachel era a las 8 pm y apenas eran las 12 del mediodía, podían aprovechar para visitar algunos lugares, regresar a ducharse y arreglarse para la función

* * *

-¿Dónde está Kurt?- dijo Rachel en bata

-No lo he visto desde ayer- contesto Blaine desanimado

-¿Todo bien Blaine?- pregunto Rachel sentándose en el comedor en el lugar de enfrente de Blaine

-Estoy comprometido- solto sin mas

-¿Kurt lo sabe?- pregunto la pequeña

-No, solo sabe que lo engañe-

-DEVON ANDERSON ¿Le dijiste todo?-

-Tu sabes todo-

-¿Sabes lo dificil que ha sido para mi callarlo? Quise decírselo cuando el todavía tenia la esperanza de que estando de paseo en Central Park le llamaras diciendo que estabas detrás de él-

-Lo sé, me siento horrible, pero ya puedes estar tranquila, no le dije que tu eras la única que lo sabia-

* * *

-Gracias por recogerme Kurt- decía Santana mientras tomaban un café en la cafetería del aeropuerto

-¿Qué sucedió con la Snixx que conoci en McKinley?- bromeo Kurt

-He tenido peores momentos, solo quiero que esto termine- dijo Santana

-Brittany no sabia si ibas a venir hoy-

-Yo tampoco, pero mi buena compañera de cuarto sabia que el Opening Night de Berry es hoy y pago por el boleto-

-Es muy buena-

-Sí, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue al ver a Blaine? Me entere que llego ayer-

La sonrisa de Kurt se borro por completo

-Fue dificil- confeso

-¿Por qué?-

-A pesar de que ahora estoy con Elliott me es dificil olvidar a Blaine, lo sabes, el marco mi vida, pero creo que el no opina lo mismo-

-Estamos juntos en esto ¿De acuerdo? Tu me ayudas a soportar el ver a Brittany y yo te ayudo con Blaine-

-De acuerdo, al mal paso darle prisa-

* * *

-Rachel, 20 minutos-

-Gracias Brad- dijo Rachel mientras se arreglaba la peluca que utilizaría para Fanny

-Me da gusto ver que tus sueños se están volviendo realidad-

Rachel levanto la mirada y vio a Quinn portando un vestido beige, su cabello largo y un poco ondulado con copete de lado, su sonrisa radiante, en las manos sostenia un ramo de flores variadas y en el cuello llevaba algo que Rachel reconocio inmediatamente

-Quinn- dijo levantándose

-Estas son para ti- dijo entregándole las flores

-Son muy hermosas-

-Suerte, se que lo haras bien- menciono Quinn al momento que su mano izquierda se poso en el picaporte de la puerta

-Quinn…- dijo Rachel deteniéndola

-¿Sí?- pregunto la rubia

-Queria disculparme por lo que paso hace tres años-

-Esta en el pasado Rachel, ahora disfruta tu función- dijo saliendo regalándole una ultima sonrisa

Rachel se quedo parada un momento, volteo a ver las flores que le había dado Quinn y vio el collar…el mismo collar que en el cuello de Quinn posaba, el collar de su unión, Rachel llevo la mano que tenia libre a su boca, reprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA, VENGO CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE CAMBIO DE PLANES, Y SI EST****E CAPITULO TIENE VARIOS REVIEWS SUBO EL SIGUIENTE**

**UN SALUDO A MIS LECTORES & ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL ENCUENTRO BRITTANA**

* * *

**-5 AÑOS ANTES PT. 3-**

-Creí que habría menos gente- dijo Santana

-Y yo creí que ya te habíamos perdido- dijo Kurt

Ambos chicos se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a reírse

-Realmente faltaba mi dosis de Hummel- sonrió Santana

-Y yo extrañaba a la snixx que siempre me ayudaba cuando me molestaban- dijo Kurt

Ambos observaron un par de asientos vacíos cercanos a la primera mitad de los asientos de en medio y corrieron para sentarse, al llegar comenzaron a reírse de nuevo

-Disculpen, estos asientos están reservados- dijo un taquillero

-¿Para quién?- pregunto Kurt

-Para el Señor Hummel y la Señorita López- dijo el taquillero mirando su lista

Los chicos sacaron sus identificaciones haciéndole ver sus nombres

-disculpen- dijo retirándose

-Bien, ¿Me esperarías aquí? Debo ir al tocador, porque si me levanto en media función no quiero vivir la furia de Berry- dijo Santana

-Claro, además tu asiento ya está reservado- dijo Kurt

Santana le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia la salida

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Noah

-Fui al tocador- dijo Quinn -¿Y Britt?-

-Fue por algo para comer-

-¿Y si vamos entrando?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Noah tomándola de la mano

* * *

Santana salía del cubículo del baño, camino hacia los lavamanos sin darse cuenta quien la miraba

-¿Santana?-

Ella volteo y vio a Brittany luciendo un vestido verde y zapatos plateados

-Brittany- respondió de manera alegre

-Hola-

-Hola-

-Estas muy… diferentes-

-Bueno ya no uso el uniforme de porrista- dijo -¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Bien, la escuela es diferente, ahora saco nueves, soy la segunda de mi clase- dijo Brittany orgullosa

-Eso es increíble, me alegro por ti-

-Gracias… ¿Y tú qué tal?-

-Yo, soy la tercera de mi clase, he dejado el club de porristas y me ha ido bien-

-¿Por qué lo has dejado?-

-Descubrí que no era lo mío-

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo por un momento, lo más extraño es que nadie entraba al sanitario, solo estaban ellas

-Brittany, quiero disculparme por haberte golpeado, me sorprendió lo idiota que fui ese día y lo sorprendentemente valiente que fuiste al detenerme-

Brittany solo sonrió, y se fue acercando a Santana

-Nunca pensé que lo harías, pero creo que fue justo-

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-Porque te ilusione, y porque no tuve el valor para decirte que no iría contigo, pero sorprendentemente, esta es mi ciudad, me siento libre y feliz aquí, es un sentimiento extraño pero así es-

-Me da gusto que hayas encontrado tu propio lugar Britt-

Brittany se acercó más, hasta robarle un beso a Santana, un beso que despertó el deseo de ambas chicas

-¿Te veo después de la función?- dijo Santana

-Esta es mi dirección, vivo con Kurt y Rachel pero tengo la casa que rento mi mamá, ahí te veré-

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas López? Ya han dado dos llamados-

Santana solo se limitó a sonreírle

-¿Está ocupado este asiento?-

Kurt volteo y vio a Elliott

-Hola, pensé que estarías en el rio Hudson con tu familia-

-Lo estaba, pero recordé que tenía una entrada y un asiento a lado tuyo y preferí venir- dijo

Kurt se levantó, abrazo a Elliott y ambos chicos se dieron un beso, en el justo momento que entraba Blaine


	7. Chapter 7

**¡HOLA!**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE YA QUE EL SIGUIENTE TENDRA UN POCO [MUCHO] LEMMON ASI QUE SERA UN CAPITULO SOLO DE ELLIOTT Y KURT A PETICION DE MI LINDA AMIGA AGAR**

**DEJENME REVIEWS**

* * *

-5 AÑOS ANTES PT. 4-

-Chicos deberían sentarse ya- decía Santana

Ambos chicos se sentaron tomados de la mano, donde observaron el debut en Broadway de Rachel

* * *

-La obra estuvo maravillosa- menciono al final Elliott

-Lo sé, Rachel de verdad es perfecta para Fanny- menciono Kurt

-Hablando de Berry ¿Dónde nos reuniremos con ella? Aquí o en la After Party- ´pregunto Santana

-Según teníamos entendido que la veríamos en la fiesta-

Santana recordó que había quedado con Brittany de verse así que mintió para poder llegar más tarde a la fiesta

-Bueno, iré a cambiarme de vestido, los veo después- dijo Santana tomando un taxi

-Aún no puedo creer que hayas dejado a tu familia- le dijo Kurt a Elliott

-Quedamos de regresar después, además no iba toda la familia- respondió –Y yo prefería estar con mi novio- dijo tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo

-Disculpen- dijo en tono altanero Blaine

-¿Algún problema Blaine?- dijo Kurt

-Sí, él es mi problema- dijo gritando y llamando la atención de las personas que estaban cerca de ellos

-¿Yo tu problema?- respondió Elliott

-Sí, deja a Kurt- dijo empujándolo

-Chicos, cálmense- pidió Kurt

-¿Ya han tenido sexo? Porque déjame decirte que Kurt fue mío- dijo Blaine al momento que le daba un golpe a Elliott haciendo que este terminara en el suelo

-¿Qué mierda has dicho Blaine?- dijo Kurt

-¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto Elliott

Kurt casi había tenido relaciones con Blaine pero siempre los interrumpían, así que le había dicho a Elliott que era virgen, lo cual ahora para su novio era mentira, al ver a Kurt mirando a Blaine, Elliott formulo su respuesta, levantándose y caminando hacia su apartamento

-Elliott ¿a dónde vas?-

El chico no volteo ni le respondió lo que hizo que Kurt se quedara en el mismo lugar, Blaine miro la escena satisfecho

* * *

**[MICHIGAN: BLAINE]**

Blaine había viajado al día siguiente del estreno de Funny Girl, antes de viajar, uno de sus mejores amigos llamado Jeff le había dado un numero de un "Taxiboy" de la universidad

Blaine había contactado a un chico llamado Roberto, quedaron de verse a dos a unos edificios de los suyos, claro que no iría solo, iría con Jeff, así que le daría tiempo de llevar sus maletas a su apartamento e ir antes de que Sebastián regresara del trabajo

Camino hacia su apartamento sin antes pasar por un ramo de flores, sabía que era muy infantil pero el gesto le recordaba a Kurt, así que siguió haciéndolo por un poco más de tiempo, tomo las llaves de su maleta de mano y abrió la puerta, escucho música fuerte y pequeños ruidos en la habitación que compartía con su prometido, así que fue a ver si él estaba dentro

Abrió la puerta de manera cautelosa y observo la escena más perturbadora que pudo ver en mucho tiempo…su prometido estaba teniendo sexo con otros cuatro chicos, tres de ellos hombres y una chica

-Sebastián ¿Qué es esto?-

Sebastián al verlo, se levantó sin interrumpir a los demás chicos quienes estaban en plena estasis

-Cariño-

-No quiero encontrarte aquí cuando regrese, y estoy terminando el compromiso- dijo tomando sus cosas y llamando a Rachel


	8. Chapter 8

**A PETICION DE MI AMIGA AGAR, INTENTE HACER LEMMON KELLIOTT ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SU OPINION**

* * *

**[-NEW YORK: KURT-]**

Blaine había sido importante en mi vida, pero no después de esa noche, Elliott no respondía el teléfono, la portera de su edificio decía que había salido desde temprano, ya han pasado un par de dias, he mandado millones de mensajes y nada

-Kurt, iré a ensayar- decía Rachel entrando a mi habitación

Brittany estaba de viaje con su madre y Rachel se la vivía en el teatro, Siempre se quedaba todo el día en la cama, excepto para comer algo y bañarse, no tenía ganas de nada, y se sentía exactamente cuando llego a New York

Su habitación tenía la ventana más grande, típicamente siempre la dejaba sin cortina, ya que desde ahí podía ver Manhattan, y se quedaba dormido después de un par de horas, cuando despertaba observaba que ya tenía una pequeña cortina que la cubría, suponía que la ponía Rachel al regresar de sus shows

-¿Te levantaras hoy?- escuche la voz de Elliott a mis espaldas –Llevas muchos dias así-

-¿Rachel te lo dijo?- respondí con la voz quebrada

-No, yo me daba cuenta, me quedaba contigo hasta que llegaba Rachel-

-No respondías-

-Lo sé, necesitaba tiempo, pero me di cuenta que no debí de desconfiar de ti, menos por lo que dijo Anderson-

Kurt se levantó quedando del otro lado de la cama

-Lo siento- dijo caminando y abrazando a Elliott

-Pero aun así quiero ser el primero- dijo hablándole cerca del oído

-¿Tus fantasías?-

-Sí-

-Rachel no volverá hasta tarde y Brittany no está en casa- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que Elliott lo besara

Ambos chicos cayeron en la cama, Kurt arriba de Elliott, ambos chicos comenzaban a frotar sus cuerpos aun vestidos, Kurt se levantó y puso música, al momento que su novio llego por atrás de él y lo tomo de la cintura, haciendo que el trasero del ojiazul rozara con el miembro de este

Elliott comenzó a quitarle la pijama a Kurt sin dejar de decirle lo hermoso y perfecto que era, y robándole sus mejores gemidos

Cuando Kurt quedo sin playera, Elliott contemplo el cuerpo de este, ejercitado, pálido, perfecto, comenzó a recorrerlo con sus labios, haciendo que Kurt gimiera, para después desprenderse de su ropa, termino de desnudar al ojiazul y lo llevo a la cama

Ambos chicos se disfrutaban, Kurt aún estaba arriba de Elliott, aún no había penetración pero él ya estaba deseoso de tenerlo dentro, el chico al darse cuenta, tomo el condón y se lo puso, Kurt estaba bastante lubricado lo que fue más fácil para el

Kurt suspiro, aún era virgen y esa sensación lo hacía sentirse completo, le pidió movimientos lentos mientras se besaban, cuando cambiaron de posición Elliott comenzó a hacer sus envestidas mas rápido, haciendo que ambos se excitaran mas

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?- decía Elliott

-Sí- respondió Kurt

Elliott se estiro un poco para alcanzar su maleta, Kurt al ver el contenido gimió de placer

-Cuando quieras que te lo quite solo pídelo-

Elliott recorrió el cuerpo de su amado con una tela de seda negra, Kurt al sentirla gemía fuertemente, lo último que observo fue a Elliott antes de que le pusiera la venda, después sintió como ataba sus manos con unas esposas suaves

El chico había sacado varios juguetes sexuales, pero quiso hacerlo lo más tierno y seximente placentero posible

Kurt al no ver nada y no poder meter las manos, levantaba su cuerpo para sentir las envestidas más fuerte

Elliott golpeaba su trasero para que sintiera su amado placer, ambos se repetían lo mucho que se amaban, Kurt mordía sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, lo que no le gustaba mucho a Elliott, así que lo besaba fuerte y duro

Kurt solo gemía, a pesar de la música fuerte los chicos aprovechaban cada canción para moverse más lento, los motivaba y se sentían extasiados, eran jóvenes, estaban enamorados y sin duda cumplir algunas de sus fantasías sexuales aumentaba el placer

* * *

Blaine bajaba del taxi, había pasado por las llaves del apartamento con Rachel así que camino hacia él, se sorprendió de ver que las puertas estaban abiertas y la música alta, camino por todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a la de Kurt donde lo vio atado a la cama, con los ojos vendados y vio que Elliott era el que estaba haciéndole el amor, fuerte, duro y tierno,

Ninguno de los dos chicos se dio cuenta que él estaba observado la escena


End file.
